


Photo Booth Pictures

by Themisto



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/pseuds/Themisto
Summary: Kirk and Uhura goofing off at a photo booth.





	Photo Booth Pictures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninety6tears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninety6tears/gifts).



 


End file.
